La pilule de contraffection
by Nouchette
Summary: Les pieds dans les étriers et la culotte de cheval à l'air. Drago Malefoy se plaisait à dire que gynécologue était le pire des métiers. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était le sien. Qui donc pourrait le réconcilier avec le sexe opposé? DMHP


_Disclaimer:__ Chère Mme __**JKRowling**__. Il y a de cela quelques années, vous avez accepté qu'on traficote vos personnages. C'est aujourd'hui trop tard pour faire chemin inverse en voyant les tortures que je vais leur infliger. Merci tout de même de me les avoir prêtés. _

_Avertissement:__ Le mot __**YAOI **__et les abréviations __**NC-17**__**OS**__ et__** UA**__ ne sont pas ici pour faire joli. De un, leur attrait littéraire est assez réduit et de deux, ne pas les prendre en compte pourrait vous faire frôler l'arrêt cardiaque si vous correspondez en tous points aux caractéristiques de l'homophobe. _

_Dédicace:__ Hey non, ne vous battez pas, très chèrs fans. Je sais que la peine est rude, mais ce n'est pas pour vous cet OS. L'heureuse élue qui aura la chance de se voir dédicacer ce texte se nomme __**Tchou'**__. Ne lui en voulez pas, elle l'a gagné à la loyale (Ben quoi, je peux bien rêver que vous vous battiez pour moi, non?)_

_Note de l'offreuse d'OS:__ Bonjour à tous (et bientôt bonne année)_

_Ceci est le dernier texte de l'année 2007 que je posterai. Profitez-en donc! Enfin, s'il est possible de profiter de cette chose..._

_Un jour, j'ai dit à une certaine auteur que j'avais renoncé à écrire une fic avec le thème qui suit... j'aurais vraiment mieux fait de me tenir à mes paroles, ça aurait évité à Léa un cadeau empoisonné. M'enfin, on assume ses actes jusqu'au bout et on poste. Et puis, je suis sure que personne n'a jamais pris ce thème! _

_Bref, bonne année à tous, qu'elle vous apporte plein de bonheurs et de Drarrys (en sachant que mon prochain OS arrive le premier janvier, honte à moi)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**• La pilule de contraffection •**

* * *

_Les pieds dans les étriers._

_Et la culotte de cheval à l'air._

_Qu'il était beau le métier de gynécologue! _

_Certains se plairont à me qualifier de personnage odieux, voire irrespectueux de tenir de tels propos, mais trois années à voir défiler dans mon cabinet le derrière de ces dames m'a définitivement anesthésié à toute pudeur sur le sujet._

_Les femmes ne sont que des juments bêtes à brouter du foin et les enfants des poulains braillards. _

_Telle était donc ma théorie de l'évolution. Bien entendu, s'incluaient dans ce stéréotype grotesque, ces messieurs les étalons qui se reproduisaient à tout rompre mais rataient étrangement l'obstacle lorsque leurs femelles se retrouvaient engrossées._

_En clair, quelle joyeusement ménagerie que les relations amoureuses! _

_Dans ces situations, je priais Dieu chaque jour de mettre entre mes mains gantées la solution miracle qui me permettrait d'inventer la solution à tous ces problèmes..._

_La pilule de contraffection._

* * *

Harry Potter était un jeune homme qui vivait avec une impression constante de déjà-vu. Il sortait dans les bars de la capitale anglaise depuis si longtemps qu'il finissait par ne plus rien y trouver de neuf. A à peine vingt-neuf ans, il avait l'impression d'être un vieux loup blasé de la vie. 

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il avala d'une traite la vodka rouge qui trônait sur le bar marbré puis reposa le verre en un bruit sourd, couvert par la musique tonitruante. A ses côtés, des dizaines d'hommes venaient passer commande, souvent accompagnés, parfois soutenus par un de leur congénère dans le même état qu'eux. Harry nageait en plein stéréotype.

Las, le jeune homme remua sur son tabouret et s'apprêta à partir, lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur la silhouette filiforme d'un homme blond. Ce dernier était nouveau, Harry en était persuadé. En effet, les novices en matière de sorties de ce type étaient facilement reconnaissables... Les joues rouges, les bras près du corps leur servant de bouclier et le regard fuyant, ils étaient toujours dans leurs petits souliers.

Harry sourit. Cet homme, bien que son exact opposé et certainement plus âgé que lui de quelques années, lui faisait penser à lui-même plusieurs années auparavant. Pris d'un excès de bonne volonté –et surtout d'une envie d'arrêter de s'ennuyer- il se leva alors et se dirigea vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Bonjour bel inconnu, susurra Harry plus par habitude que par réelle volonté de séduire.

-Je... Euh... Ecoutez, je crois que j'ai fait une connerie en venant ici et...

Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir l'homme blond s'empourprer et tourner les talons avec la ferme intention de repartir d'où il était parti. Lui-même avait eu cette réaction, en mettant pour la première fois les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit. Harry anticipa donc son geste et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise de lin verte.

-Ne fuis pas ainsi! Je ne suis ni un tueur, ni un pervers. Je ne vais pas te bouffer, précisa Harry en tentant de paraître sympathique.

-Excusez-moi, je ne suis juste...

-Jamais rentré dans un bar gay?

-Oui, et surtout, je ne suis même pas gay, balbutia-t-il.

-Ecoute, Marcel. Ici, personne n'est gay. On est juste un peu plus attiré par le même sexe que nous que la majorité des gens. Faut pas avoir peur de la réalité, mec!

-Marcel, il a un nom! s'emporta ledit Marcel. Je m'appelle Drago.

-Mon pauvre type. Si j'étais toi, je serais fier qu'on me surnomme Marcel, comparé à un prénom pareil!

-Vous foutriez-vous de moi?

-Juste de votre prénom. Moi, c'est Harry et ce n'est franchement pas mieux! Alors partons du principe que nous sommes quittes, d'accord? proposa l'homme en tendant la main.

-Peut-être qu'avec un verre dans la main, je serais plus enclin à vous l'accorder, répondit Drago en dédaignant la main tendue. Tant pis pour mes appréhensions.

-Voila un homme intelligent! Vodka, rhum, pastis?

-Champagne!

-Oh, un connaisseur, remarqua Harry. J'aime! Hey, Dobby, deux coupes pour nous.

Derrière son comptoir, le serveur hélé lui répondit d'un acquiescement de la tête. Un visage volcanique couvert de cicatrices et des dents décalées, l'homme n'était pas gâté par la nature. Harry, par habitude, n'y faisait plus attention, à l'inverse du jeune blond. Ou alors, était-il occupé à observer la rapidité avec laquelle il fit valser les bouteilles entre ses doigts bosselés pour leur servir leurs fluttes de bulles.

-Que venez-vous donc faire ici, Drago, si ce n'est pour draguer?

-C'est une longue histoire...

-Dans ce cas dépêchez-vous, je ne compte pas y passer ma soirée.

-Je suis gynécologue, avoua Drago comme si cela était la pire des hantises.

-Quel drame! plaisanta Harry. Mais quel est le rapport?

Drago sembla réfléchir un instant, puis éclata de rire. Les joues rougies et les yeux lumineux, il répondit avec le sourire:

-J'en ai ras-le-bol.

-De quoi au juste? s'étonna Harry.

Le jeune blond avala cul sec le verre de champagne que le serveur lui tendit pour se donner contenance. Puis, sur un ton cachottier, il murmura:

-Des vagins.

Harry éclata de rire à son tour, s'étouffant dans sa flutte en entendant la réponse. Autant de franc-parler n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

-Il y a de quoi en avoir marre, en effet, répondit Harry. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que cela a à voir avec votre présence à mes côtés.

-Je n'ai jamais été confronté à l'homosexualité. Je voulais juste comprendre quelles attirance pouvait-il exister dans de telles relations... Autre chose que ces moules gluantes et repoussantes qui suffisent à elle-même pour faire tourner les hommes en bourrique -ou en étalon, en l'occurrence...

-En étalon? s'enquit Harry d'un air circonspect.

-Oh, laissez tomber, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, se défila Drago.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, vos métaphores m'ont convaincu de ne jamais changer de bord. Vous parlez de la chose féminine comme du pire de mollusques.

-Pas pour rien qu'on appelle ça la m...

-Oui, oui, je crois que j'ai compris l'image, coupa Harry sur un ton dégoûté. Mais venant d'un hétérosexuel convaincu, cela m'étonne.

-Je savais que vous ne comprendriez pas. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici. Merci pour le verre, mais je ne me sens pas à ma place ici... Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'éclipse.

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'homme se leva du tabouret sur lequel il était assis, et partit sans un regard en arrière. Harry souffla bruyamment en signe de lassitude. Cet homme était bien trop prévisible. Cela n'en devenait plus drôle. L'homme aux cheveux bruns alla donc chercher sa veste en tweed dans le vestibule, et partit à la recherche de l'hétérosexuel convaincu.

Dehors, le temps était étonnement doux pour une soirée de printemps. Harry en fut d'ailleurs surpris. On était à Londres, après tout... La brume aurait été plus typique et collerait mieux à la scène. Au lieu de cela, Harry courait sous un ciel sec et étoilé, commençant à transpirer dans sa veste. Il ôta donc celle-ci en cours de route, juste avant d'apercevoir une fine silhouette au bout de la rue.

-Hey, Marcel! Attendez-moi! héla Harry alors que la personne se retournait.

-Encore vous! se plaignit l'homme blond. Je vous avais pourtant dit que je partais.

-Non, vous aviez dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Peut-être préféreriez-vous donc un pub où boire un thé tranquillement?

-Il est tard et je me répète. J'ai fait une erreur en venant ici.

-L'erreur serait de repartir sans réponse à vos questions. Allez, juste une infusion le temps que je vous explique ce que les homosexuels recherchent.

Drago se mordit la lèvres un instant, en proie à un cruel dilemme. Au bout de quelques secondes d'intense concentration, il se frappa le front du plat de la main, puis s'avoua vaincu en acceptant l'invitation.

-Une tasse, pas plus. Je travaille tôt demain et il se fait tard.

-De toutes façon, je n'aurais pas assez de sous sur moi pour vous en offrir une seconde, répondit Harry avec un sourire vainqueur. Suivez-moi, je connais un petit coin parfait où le thé n'est pas trop dégueulasse...

-C'est loin?

-Pas assez pour que vous ne vous enrhumiez, n'ayez crainte.

-Vous vous foutez de moi? Comment pourrais-je m'enrhumer par un temps pareil?

-Alors le chemin risque se peut être long! Au pire, si le temps venait à se dégrader, je vous réchaufferais.

Pour seule réponse, le gynécologue s'éloigna d'un pas par mesure de précaution. Pas vexé le moins du monde, Harry le regarda faire en riant. Il continua donc de tracer sa route, le blond le suivant encore et toujours. Comme Harry l'avait prédit, les néons d'une petite taverne au coin d'une rue ne tardèrent pas à se faire remarquer.

-Voilà, c'est ici, indiqua Harry en ouvrant la porte du commerce.

-Le "Litron Buveur"? Raffiné comme nom de taverne!

-Ne vous en faites pas, il porte très mal son nom.

-Les gens n'y boivent pas? s'étonna Drago.

-Si, mais le patron est tellement radin en quantités d'alcool qu'on n'atteint jamais le litron!

Drago sourit à la blague. Lui qui n'était pas vraiment friand des humours douteux se trouvait plutôt bien loti. Harry apprécia tout de même le côté rieur de son invité, et pressa celui-ci d'entrer au chaud. Il les conduisit dans un coin isolé de la salle, sur une table typiquement anglaise à la nappe à carreaux rehaussée d'un cierge en cire d'abeille odorante.

-Comme d'habitude, Harry? demanda le serveur.

-T'as tout compris, Tom! répondit-il alors.

-Vous venez souvent ici?

-Assez peu souvent. Mais je n'ai jamais commandé autre chose ici que du thé. Et, croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas se risquer à demander autre chose, question de vie ou de mort.

-Vous y allez un peu fort.

-N'oubliez pas d'essuyer le bord de la tasse avant de boire, conseil d'ami. Bon, que voulez-vous donc savoir sur l'homosexualité?

-Tout, fit alors Drago.

-C'est vague!

-Enfin, assez pour comprendre, quoi...

-Bien, commençons donc par le commencement. La première et dernière chose qu'il vous faut savoir, c'est... qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre!

-Pardon? s'étonna le blond.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer tout de suite. En effet, il détourna son attention vers la tasse de liquide fumant que le vieux serveur bossu venait déposer sur la table. Harry y versa une capsule de crème, essuya le bord du récipient avec une serviette en papier, lapa une grande gorgée de thé, puis se décida enfin à dévoiler le fond de sa pensée.

-Oui, au fond, il n'y a rien de différent entre l'hétérosexualité et l'homosexualité. On n'a pas choisi un jour d'aimer les hommes. C'est un peu comme une maladie de naissance, on l'a et on ne peut rien faire contre.

-Et c'est pour m'expliquer cela que vous m'avez emmené ici? s'enquit Drago en trempant à son tour les lèvres dans le liquide ambré. Vous auriez pu faire plus court et économiser votre argent.

-Si j'avais fait court, vous n'auriez rien compris!

-Je ne comprends toujours pas!

-D'où l'utilité du thé!

Drago acheva le reste de sa tasse d'une traite, tout en dévisageant son interlocuteur par au dessus de la porcelaine. Le blond s'essuya la bouche d'un coin de serviette en papier blanc et rêche, puis déclara:

-Vous êtes vraiment un drôle de type!

-La théine vous empêchera de dormir. Et comme la nuit porte conseil, je suppose que cela vous aidera à mettre de l'ordre dans vos pensées concernant votre orientation sexuelle.

-Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin d'y mettre de l'ordre!

-Oh que si. Sinon vous ne seriez jamais sorti ce soir et vous ne vous seriez jamais posé tant de questions. C'est bien beau d'avoir fait un tas d'études pour devenir gynécologue. Cela vous a peut-être donné l'illusion d'être attiré par ces dames, mais...

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, se défendit Drago avec fureur.

-Vous avez raison, en matière d'étalon, vous êtes plus doué que moi. Vous êtes donc bien placé pour savoir que chassez le naturel... il revient au galop!

Sans un mot de plus, Harry se leva de la table, attrapa sa veste de tweed sous son bras et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, où un temps toujours aussi clément l'attendait. Avant de s'engouffrer par la porte entrouverte, Harry adressa un geste de la main au patron qui essuyait ses verres, et finit par dire à Drago, en guise d'au revoir:

-L'homosexualité est une maladie qui ne se soigne autant qu'elle ne tue. Vous n'avez pas à en avoir peur, docteur!

* * *

Harry ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa rencontre avec Drago. Pas assez pour l'avoir oublié, si il en jugeait par les questions qui envahissaient son esprit à longueur de journée. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de pousse le gynécologue à bout, après tout... Celui-ci était peut-être condamné à se croire hétérosexuel toute sa vie à cause de lui, maintenant!

Une fois de plus, Harry se maudit mentalement. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir donné une réponse claire à Drago. Cela crevait les yeux qu'il n'était pas aussi hétérosexuel qu'il le présentait et Harry n'avait rien fait pour le faire prendre conscience de cet état de fait. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, pensa l'homme brun. Seul le présent importait!

-Et un, deux, trois, quatre... Hermione, plus haut la jambe! s'époumona Harry dans son siège de velours en reportant son attention sur la scène.

-Mais Harry, ça fait des heures qu'on répète! se plaignit ladite Hermione.

-C'est vrai, Harry!

-Toi, ne la ramène pas, Ginny! On prendra une pause quand vous arriverez enfin à lever vos fesses et à bouger correctement. C'est tout de même pas...

Cette journée-là n'avait rien de particulier aux yeux de Harry. Quand il ne songeait pas à Drago, il la passait à faire ingurgiter à ces idiotes d'un petit cabaret du centre de Londres la nouvelle chorégraphie. Ce n'était certes pas chose aisée, mais Harry avait déjà réussi à connaître pire. Il ménagea donc ses nerfs et remis en route la chanson pour reprendre la danse.

-Luna, c'est trois temps et puis le demi-cercle! Tu te goures à chaque fois. Si tu n'étais pas dans la lune à chaque explication, peut-être que l'information atteindrait ton cerveau!

Mais la jeune fille n'était pas aussi docile que les autres. Vexée, elle sortit de scène, le visage énervé. Luna ne pleurait pas, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais les traits crispés de la fille firent prendre conscience à Harry qu'il avait peut-être été trop loin. Les autres filles lancèrent un regard noir à Harry et suivirent le mouvement.

Le chorégraphe se prit alors la tête entre les mains et regarda fuir ses danseuses avec énervement. Il grommela quelques injures dans sa barbe rasée de près et resta enfoncé dans son siège, pas décidé à courir après ces petites capricieuses.

-Bande de divas de mes deux... Et merde, voila que je deviens grossier, avec ça...

Harry tenta de faire abstraction de son état d'irritabilité. Mais quand il s'aperçut au bout d'une demi-heure que Hermione, Ginny, Luna et compagnie ne semblaient pas décidées à venir continuer l'entraînement, il fut contraint de lever son derrière impérial pour partir à leur recherche dans les coulisses.

Celles-ci étaient vides de toute présence humaine, hormis la sienne. Même les coiffeuses recouvertes de maquillages divers avaient été désertées, laissant Harry seul devant ce chaos typiquement féminin.

Le chorégraphe, au bord de la crise de nerf, s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin, salivant déjà à l'idée du savon qu'il passerait aux danseuses demain à leur retour, si retour il y aurait. Mais soudain, un petit carton accroché au coin du miroir de la commode d'une des filles attira son attention.

Ou plutôt, un nom... _Drago Malefoy_.

Harry sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter soudainement d'intensité. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. "Médicomage-Obstétricien" disait la carte, avant de préciser les horaires de visite. Harry jubilait. Le destin semblait vouloir lui faire un signe.

-Tiens donc, moi qui ai toujours rêvé de savoir qui examinait le derrière de mes danseuses une fois pas an! railla Harry à mi-voix tandis que d'une grimace déchirant son minois, il se souriait à lui-même.

* * *

Drago Malefoy ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa rencontre avec Harry. Assez pour avoir presque réussi à l'effacer de sa mémoire au prix de beaucoup d'efforts, en tous cas. Depuis, la routine avait repris son cours et son esprit était à présent rodé. En effet, dès que le vague souvenir de l'homosexuel brun venait titiller ses barrières mentales, l'esprit de Drago l'occultait avec brio. 

-Déshabillez-vous et venez me rejoindre dans le cabinet, madame, entama Drago devant la nouvelle arrivante.

-Bien, docteur, répondit la femme d'une petite voix.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose, qui faisait soupçonner à Drago que quelque chose avait changé depuis Harry. Avant, faire son métier le dégoûtait. Maintenant, il lui était insupportable. Non pas que la chose en question soit repoussante –la médecine n'a pas de complexe, après tout- mais la simple idée de ne rien ressentir devant les corps dénudés lui donnait la nausée.

Et pourtant, il était hétéro!

Drago s'était alors mis à paniquer. Il devait avoir eu un dérèglement hormonal qui le rendait totalement insensible aux plaisirs charnels. Dans sa chambre, il avait placardé des affiches de pin-up nues. Dans sa télévision, seuls des films réservés aux adultes défilaient. Mais Drago en arrivait toujours au même constat. Il avait été castré chimiquement!

Cette simple idée suffisait à le faire suer à gros bouillons. Alors depuis, il surveillait tout ce qu'il mangeait ou buvait la journée, de peur que quelqu'un glisse des comprimés dans sa nourriture. Il en était même venu à se doper au viagra, mais rien n'y faisait.

Ce jour-là, lorsque, enfin, sa cliente referma les cuisses pour cacher à la vue de Drago son fin duvet noir, il n'en éprouva qu'un vif soulagement. Une de moins avant la fin de la journée... Celle qui devait suivre était une nouvelle cliente, il devrait redoubler d'amabilité pour la fidéliser, les jeunes médecins devant parfois batailler pour construire leur clientèle.

-Bonjour, veillez vous déshabiller et me rejoindre dans le cabinet, ânonna Drago par habitude, ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à la femme.

Celle-ci laissa échapper un rire gras tandis que Drago fermait la porte du vestibule pour se rendre derrière son bureau. Il s'empara d'un nouveau dossier pour remplir les informations nécessaires à une consultation et ne releva la tête de la paperasse qu'une fois que le claquement de la porte se fit retentir.

-Bonjour, docteur, fit alors une voix que Drago ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Vous! s'exclama le gynécologue en voyant la silhouette nue de Harry dans l'embrasure de la porte. Que faites-vous ici, et dans cette tenue?

-C'est vous qui m'avez dit de me déshabiller et de passer dans votre cabinet!

-Mais je pensais que vous étiez une femme triple idiot!

-L'attirail prouve pourtant le contraire! fit Harry en souriant, désignant du menton une pièce de son anatomie que Drago vit très tendue.

-J'ignore ce que vous êtes venu faire ici, mais je vais devoir vous demander de sortir! Sinon, j'appelle la police!

-J'oubliais que vous étiez vétérinaire!

-Pardon?

-Oui, vous qui soignez moules et chattes toute la journée, voir débarquer les poulets doit vous plaire, n'est-ce pas? Mais, que diriez-vous de voir le loup? demanda Harry avec fougue.

Drago vit l'homme brun s'approcher de lui tel un prédateur en chasse. Bien vite, son corps tremblant se fit plaquer contre son bureau par celui nu comme un ver de Harry. Une bouffée de chaleur vint alors allumer les lanternes rouges sur ses joues, que Harry essaya d'éteindre à coups de baisers.

En sentant les lèvres chaudes se poser sur ses pommettes, Drago, à contrecoeur, repoussa l'envahisseur d'un mouvement de poignet. Mais Harry ne semblait pas vouloir se faire avoir si facilement et s'empara de ces derniers pour immobiliser le gynécologue avec douceur. L'homme semblait d'ailleurs se montrer de plus en plus réceptif, selon la bosse que dessinaient vaguement les plis de son pantalon.

-Lâchez-moi, marmonna Drago. Vous ne pouvez pas...

Le reste de sa phrase se mourut dans la bouche d'un Harry dévorant la sienne avec délice. Bien qu'il se sentit fondre à se contact, Drago ne se laissa pas faire. Il n'était pas encore décidé à renier ses principes d'hétérosexualité. Ce qu'il se passait en ce moment était simplement dû à un surplus de viagra qui se déclenchait au mauvais moment, voilà tout.

-La question n'est pas là. Je ne le peux pas, mais vous le voulez, répondit Harry en s'accrochant au col de la veste de médecin de sa proie.

Ladite veste tomba en un froissement d'étoffe sur le sol, sans que Drago ne puisse la retenir puis fut suivie par une cravate et une chemise se faisant la malle sous les doigts experts d'un certain homme brun. Lorsque Harry s'attaqua à la boucle de ceinture d'un Drago en sueur calé contre son bureau de chêne, le médicomage essaya de s'esquiver vers la droite, mais fut retenu par la jambe de Harry passant sur sa chute de rein pour plaquer son bassin contre la virilité réveillée de celui-ci.

-Voulez-vous toujours me fuir, docteur? Nier la vérité en face est mauvais pour la tension cardiaque, vous savez...

-Je ne suis pas...

-Vraiment? susurra Harry en plongeant sa main dans le boxer tendu du gynécologue.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, étouffant un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et sans qu'il l'ait vu venir, Drago se retrouva entraîné vers la chaise à étriers qui servait initialement aux auscultations. Harry s'y assit avec un air pervers dans les yeux qui ne rassura pas Drago, puis força le gynécologue à se pencher sur son corps nu couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

-Je ne vous forcerai pas, docteur, murmura Harry au creux de Drago qui opposait une forte résistance. Mais dites-vous qu'il vous faudra un jour voir la vérité en face. Et puis, vous ne refuseriez pas à un patient quelques frottis de contrôle et un examen en profondeur...

Au baiser qui suivit, Drago laissa définitivement tomber les armes. Non pas qu'il ait été totalement convaincu par les avances de Harry, mais le manque sexuel qui l'habitait était présent depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Et pour être franc, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir laisser partir le corps nu sous le sien aussi facilement.

Le bouton de son jeans vola quelques secondes plus tard en éclat, laissant le pantalon tombant dévoiler à la vue amatrice de Harry le caleçon bien remplit de Drago dont les joues n'en pouvaient plus de rougir. Les pupilles dilatées, le souffle rauque et le dos parcourus de frissons plaisants, Drago plongea sa main dans le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait afin d'en dégager son membre devenu douloureux.

-Hey bien, voilà une vue qui donne envie, murmura alors Harry en se léchant les lèvres rougies par les baisers.

Harry se releva sur le siège d'auscultation, les jambes ballantes et captura la bouche du blond une ultime fois. Doucement, son visage descendit sur le corps de Drago, couvrant au passage la peau opaline de quelques caresses. Lorsque, enfin, il en arriva à la partie qui l'intéressait, Harry laissa voguer sa main sur le sexe de Drago, avant de le prendre en bouche.

-Oh, mon Dieu, grogna Drago d'une voix rauque tandis qu'une douce chaleur se propageait dans son bas-ventre.

Mais le plaisir s'arrêta soudainement, lorsque les lèvres de Harry s'envolèrent de sa peau pour s'en retourner d'où elles étaient venues. Harry se recoucha sur le siège à étriers, faisant glisser la paume de ses mains le long de ses courbes aguicheuses.

-Ç'aurait été trop facile, fit Harry en se mordillant la lèvre.

Drago fut un instant hypnotisé par ces mains rugueuses qui touchaient la peau halée de Harry. Bien vite, les siennes vinrent rejoindre le mouvement, passant sur les mollets de celui-ci pour se rendre à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Drago s'empara des jambes de son amant d'un soir et les souleva pour les placer dans les étriers, sous le regard approbateur de Harry.

Ce qui suivit fut assez flou dans l'esprit de Drago. Plus tard, il n'en gardera que le souvenir embrumé d'un corps qui s'emboîte sur le sien avec une aisance étonnante. Seuls les va-et-vient de Harry sur son sexe brûlant continueront de faire tressaillir son corps bien après que l'instant soit passé.

Et puis il y avait cette libération, bien plus forte, bien plus puissante et bien plus passionnée que celles qu'il avait eu auparavant. Alors que son corps retombait à bout de forces sur celui en sueur de Harry, l'idée de posséder en lui encore une once d'hétérosexualité le fit rire.

S'il l'était encore un peu, il n'en avait plus envie. Harry avait raison.

Alors Drago embrassa Harry, encore et encore... Et même lorsque Harry, le regard brillant du plaisir qui avait précédé, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher des sceller leurs bouches en une promesse muette, qui au fond, ne regardait qu'eux. Et lorsque, à contrecoeur, la porte se clôt sur la silhouette nue de Harry, Drago rit en son fort intérieur.

Jamais plus il ne verrait son siège d'auscultation du même œil...

* * *

_J'ai cherché pendant des jours, des mois, des années, la solution miracle..._

_Ma pilule de contraffection. _

_La seule conclusion qui s'impose est qu'elle n'existe et n'existera jamais._

_Ni Darwin, ni moi, n'avions prévu dans nos théories de l'évolution respectives qu'un bouleversement biologique interviendrait sans qu'on puisse le prévoir. Des singes -ou des chevaux, selon le point de vue-, les hommes se sont différenciés de par leur capacité particulière... celle d'aimer._

_C'est dégueulasse, voire inhumain, mais c'est ainsi. _

_L'Homme reste néanmoins un animal parmi tant d'autres. S'il ne baise pas, il explose. Pour enrayer ces flots de bambins se déversant entre les jambes de ces dames, puis venant envahir les nôtres par la suite en braillant, il n'existe qu'une solution fiable._

_La pilule de contraception._

_Pas celles dont les médecins ont tant vanté la fiabilité et qui vous pondent un môme dès qu'un jour est loupé. Pas celles qui consistent à vous draper de latex pour être sûr que rien ne passe, mais qui explose au moindre orgasme._

_Je parle bien de cette méthode, parfois jugée barbare, faisant quelques fois peur, mais assurant toutes les chances d'être immunisé contre un duel d'ovule et de spermatozoïdes..._

_L'homosex..._

_-A quoi tu penses encore, Drago?_

_-A rien, Harry. Tu disais? demandai-je en reprenant part à la conversation. _

_-Ecoute, Dray, j'y ai bien réfléchi et... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'adopter?_

_Et merde!_

* * *

_**The end... **_


End file.
